Destiny
by CookieMunchar
Summary: Destiel and Sabriel AU. Dean has a new start, Sam gets him a job at his work, the restaurant 'Destiny' where Castiel works as a Chef. Dean's only the Dishwasher, but they have an imediate attraction. Sam and Gabriel are best friends who spend as much time as possible together.
1. The Begining

Dean:

Dean sighed, the breath drawn out of him, agonisingly slow. 'So this is where Sam works? And where I'll be working to?' Sam had bugged him for weeks to pay his half of the rent after Dean moved in with him, when he proposed the idea of moving in he'd told Sam 'I just want to look after my baby bro, what's wrong with that?' Sam couldn't argue; wouldn't argue, Dean had looked after him for the magority of his life and he'd figured that it would be hard for him to suddenly not have to look out for someone. This is what Sam had concluded, but the truth was he just didn't want to be alone any more.

Ever since Dad died Dean had spiraled in a pit of self pitty and arogance, moving in with Sam was a long shot, he knew that, but maybe, just maybe he could start to feel better again, start to feel normal again. And Sam had busted his balls getting this job for Dean and he'd appreciated it, even if he was only the Dishwasher.

He stared intently at the entrance to the out of the way restaurant, searching the building with his eyes, able to see the warm, welcoming colours seeping through the two large windows spread across the front wall. The building itself was elegantly beautiful, with long strips of ivy curling around the brick work, moss seeping through the crevices of the building as small, dim lamps exposed the buildings true beauty. The sign above the arched entrace was painted in a delicate gold colour, which shone the seven letters 'Destiny'.

He thought about all the possible things that could go wrong, he thought about all the ways he could quit and all the things he could tell Sam to try and worm his way out of it, but he didn't want to let his brother down and he guessed work would be a good start to getting his life back on track.

He skeptically walked up to the entrance, dragging his feet behind him and fixating his gaze onto the building as if it would disapear if he looked away. He grasped the wooden handle, took a deap breath and pushed.

This was it, this was his new begining.

Sam:

Sam had felt guilty about making his brother go for his first day of work at the restaurant on his own, but this was his one day off a week that he chose to spend down at the coffee shop where his best friend worked and he didn't want to hold his big brothers hand, because it was a new experience for him, plus Dean could take care of himself, he's more than capable of making a good first impression without him.

Sam sat on his favourite, cushioned stool at the glossed counter waiting patiently for Gabriel to deal with a particularly fussy customer. He idly watched as Gabriel was sent back a third time to make the drink again, but this time with a small, hardly noticable tweak to the original recipe.

He absent mindedly noted how his silky, soft hair glistened in the dim light, the perfectly natural way that it sat framing his face and making his features stand out, he cherished how his eyes shined despite the anger and impatience blatantly showing in them.

A slight smile played on his lips and a small pang of adoration twigged in his heart. Sam couldn't remember how long he'd had a crush on Gabriel for, but it was long enough for him to savour all his emotions and how they suited his features, long enough for him to be able to sketch out his face in fine detail, even though he couldn't draw. He knew this so called 'crush' was probably a little more than what he accepted it as, but he didn't really want to think about that right now, especially when his feeling were unrequited.

Castiel:

Castiel watched as the handsome man stood as still as a statue for at the very least fifteen minutes, staring, just staring at the entrance. Castiel wondered if he was contemplating eating here, but he was standing there for far to long, it had to be a more complicated dilema than where to acquire food.

Soon Castiel found that he had been staring at the man more intently than the man was staring at the door, but who could blame him, the man was obviously a catch, he could tell even from a distance and Castiel found himself hoping the man was going to take those few steps forward to come inside.

He squinted his eyes in question as he watched the mysterious stranger walk slowely to the door, frowning at it as if the handle was made of acid, and then faster than anticipated the door was open and the man was making his way over to the open kitchen area, over to him.

When face to face, Castiel took in the mans short, soft looking hair and the unique colouring to it, the ruff stubble matching his own and his slightly tanned face bringing out the clear contrast of colours in the green orbes of his eyes.

What Castiel would give just to find out this mans name.

Gabriel:

Gabriel ground his teeth irritably as he stirred in the non fat milk and topped it off with the required ingrediants. He'd had picky customers before, but it was of rare occasion when they were this blatantly rude about it.

He returned to the customer and placed the coffee before him, platering on a fake smile despite his annoyance at the tedius situation. The man retreaved the drink and took a sip, swirling the liquid in his mouth as if he was _trying_ to find something wrong with it.

Gabriel's increasing impatience with the man took over as he practically spat the words at him. "So is it up to standards? Want me to taste test it?"

The mans face was dissaproving and disgusted as he spilled some change over the counter before stalking out of the front door and Gabriel couldn't help but give the man the middle finger more violently than intended, not caring that he was on the job and there were several customers who could have noticed.

He turned his attention to the money, sliding the change into the open till, but he didn't fail to notice the small smile of amusement that crossed Sam's face at the gesture and that alone had put him in a better mood already. I mean who could resist that smile?

**So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Spellings bad, I know. But hey ho. And I'd like to thank and recomend Maknatuna, you should deffinatly read her stuff, it's really good. She came up with the title to the whole story and to the chapter so she deserves a cookie. Don't worry you all get cookies to. *Gives out cookies* Thank you if you're favouriting, reviewing or putting this story on alert, or even just reading it. Have another cookie. *Gives more cookies***


	2. Introductions

Dean:

Dean swallowed, anxiety building in his chest. Walking over here, he could see the guy behind the counter was hot, but up close his eyes were able to fully appreciate the matted, dark hair, fingers itching to thread through it. His subtly handsome features made a perfect frame for his stunning, saphire blue eyes, which shone due to the kitchen lights.

Deans eyes travelled across the mans uniform, he was clad in black trousers that clutched at his hips and seemed to fit him perfectly, his white button up jacket had a few buttons undone leaving the top corner to fold over. He was quite messy, showing how passionate about food he was and Dean wanted to lean over and brush the mess from his clothes and hair, kiss the specks of food from his cheeks and lips and _'Damn it Dean, you've been here less than five minutes and you already have a crush on a possible Co worker.'_

Their eyes interlocked and they were soon caught in a staring match, enabling Dean to see the depth of blue, making him wonder how powerful the mans emotions must look when he expresses them, with him just looking at Dean it felt as if he was staring into Dean's soul, which unsettled Dean in a way, but comforted him in another.

Dean soon broke the connection, glancing down at the strangers lips, taking in their natural curve and the pink tint, they looked so inviting, he wanted to feel them against his so badly. He coughed nervously, mentaly slapping himself, '_No, Dean. Co worker.'_

When he returned his gaze to the stranger, the man looked like he was endulging in the same idea Dean was having previously, but when their eyes met this time Dean left no space for another staring match. He coughed, clearing his throat before talking. "Erm... Hey. I'm Dean, Sam's brother."

Dean extended a hand waiting for the strainger to take it. Neither looked at their hands when when they joined, firmly grasped, with a lot more force than Dean was expecting, he had a strong handshake. Dean liked that in a man, it showed independance and reliability. "Castiel, I'm the Chef."

The mans voice shot straight through Dean, it was natural and rough, and Dean found that he could listen to that voice all day and never tire of it. Castiel was a strange name, sure, but Dean found he liked it, it was unique. Their hands stayed connected for a little longer than was appropriate, but neither man seemed to mind. The same voice rattled his brain as he began to talk again. "I believe you're going be our new dishwasher, correct?"

Dean nodded, unable to talk while that voice was haunting him, freshly imprinted into his memory. Castiel let go of his hand and Dean imediatly cursed the loss, Castiel moved out of sight and a door opened to the right of the counter where Castiel was now standing, smiling almost shyly. "We have your uniform out back, come with me."

Dean stood for a while before following like a sheep, his conscience scolding him with every step. _'This was a bad idea. You're so screwed, how are you ment to make a good fist impression if you have a teenage crush on your boss? You're so screwed. We're so screwed. You. Are. So. Screwed...'_

Sam:

Sam watched as Gabriel returned his attention to him, dramatically dragging his feet behind him and flailing his arms from side to side, swaying his body like a drunk fool. When he reached Sam he flopped onto the counter and groaned, showing his distaste for annoying customers.

Sam chuckled, stroking Gabriel's head like he was a dog. He used a playfully patronising tone, attempting to cover up just how much he loved running his fingers through Gabriel's honey coloured hair. "Nawh, poor baby."

Gabriel rubbed his forehead from side to side against the counter, occasionaly banging his head down lightly, but causing a couple of onlookers to stare. Sam continued to stroke his hair, smoothing it over against his skin as he laughed. Sam retracted his hand, sensing that it was no longer considered 'appropriate' for that amount of time.

Gabriel slowely lifted his head to look Sam in the eye and Sam thought he saw something close to disapointment, like a child being taken away from his favourite toy, but he soon dismissed it as hope. '_No. It's, because I want him to be disapointed. A trick of the brain, that's all it is. I just wish I would stop it. I can't ever have him, I wish I could just accept that and move on'_ he thought.

Sam smiled comfortingly at his best friend, he knew how annoyed he got with some customers, Gabriel liked a certain type of person, meaning some people loved him and some people hated him and if you didn't have time for Gabriel, then Gabriel didn't have time for you, simple as.

Gabriel broke into his thoughts with a sigh of defeat and a dramatic tone of voice, moaning. "Today's going to take FOREVER!"

He flailed his arms to exagerate his meaning and Sam laughed again. Then Gabriel stopped, stopped talking, stopped moving, and just stared, which worried Sam enough, Gabriel always had a terrible idea when he stopped talking so suddenly, but what really worried him was when Gabriel smirked at him. That sort of I've-got-an-idea sort of smirk.

Sam sighed, suspicion blatant on his face, but that only made Gabriel's smirk even wider. _'Oh God, what have I let myself in for...'_

Castiel:

Castiel found it hard to concentrate on where he was going while Dean was following him, it may have been something to do with the fact that an extremely attractive, young man that Castiel just so happened to think was just that, was following him around. He almost made a number of wrong turns around counters and cookers and found that he had taken a longer route than necessary to get to the store room.

Once inside Castiel rumaged around for his work clothes, feeling Deans eyes burrowing into him, staring him down and he realised, not once had he seen Dean take his eyes off him to take in his surroundings, they'd always been routed to him.

Castiel moved a couple of boxes out of the way with care, finding Deans uniform hidden behind them. His hand wrapped around the uniform, and as he turned around he met Deans gaze once again, but held the clothes out to Dean and diverted his eyes, before another staring match begun.

Dean gladly took them and smiled his thanks, he returned the smile, as it was the polite thing to do. '_Yeah, I did it because it was polite. That's all. It has nothing to do with the way he makes me feel or anything... Yep, just being polite.' _Castiel cleared his throat, starting to talk. "Usualy you would come in in your uniform, but today you can get changed in the bathroom before I show you around."

Castiel was amazed at how engaged Dean looked, it was as if Castiel was giving a life changing speach, he seemed to want to listen to him and Castiel found that strangly alluring. He was lost in his thoughts, extracted when Dean started to talk. "Could you show me where the bathroom is?"

Castiel loved his voice, but tried to not let the upturn of his mouth show whenever Dean spoke, instead replying to the question imediatly. "Of course, this way."

Castiel led Dean to the bathroom, but this time walking with Dean almost side by side, a lot closer than they had originaly been, something about that sent shivers up Castiels spine and he took note of how adorable Dean looked, like a puppy or the new, shy kid at school.

Castiel waited patiently for Dean to finish in the bathroom, he knew it was small and Deans muscular frame may have some trouble changing in one stall, so he waited. When Dean emerged Castiel was not really amazed at how good the uniform looked on him, he looked like one of those guys who would still look hot clad in a clown costume or in drag.

His uniform was pretty plain as uniforms go, black trousers that were loose, but not terribly so, hugging his body in all the right places, a white shirt with a couple of buttons undone up at the top, exposing the tanned skin on his neck and a green apron which matched his eyes perfectly, a few pockets at the front. Castiel let his eyes endulge for a while, until he found it inapropriate to stare any longer, with one small, reasuring smile Dean didn't look as nervous any more.

Castiel guided Dean around the kitchen, showing him the ins and outs of the place, introducing people along the way, Castiel informed him that most wouldn't bother him and there was no need to interact with them if he didn't want to, which seemed to make Dean smile, but others were sure to approach him at some point, and Castiel noticed that Dean seemed to hang on his every word like an eager child at school.

Tour over, Dean looked around nervously and bit his lip, before spluttering over his words as if he was so willing to accept rejection. "So, erm... thanks for showing me around. I appreciate it, but erm... I'm still quite new in town so... do you think... you could show me around there as well?"

Castiel smiled, an honest, almost loving smile and he wondered to himself. _'Is it just me... or was that nother way of making a move?'_

Gabriel:

"No."

Sam's stern tone had no effect on Gabriel and Sam knew it, but it didn't stop him from trying. Gabriel whined in reponse. "Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?"

"Gabriel, no."

"Pretty please?"

"What do I have to do to get you off my back?"

"Say yes."

Sam forced out an agitated laugh and glared at Gabriel, a serious look plastered on his face.

"C'mon... It'll be fun."

"Gabriel, the last time I drank with you, we woke up naked, in the pigs pen of a farm."

Gabriel smirked at the, for him, nostalgic, blurry memory. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he started to scroll through it, peering at Sam through his lashes. "I still have that video, wanna see?"

Sam's face was a picture, bright red streaks of embaressment crossed his face, anger mixed in with humiliation. His voice was quiet, yet forceful. "You said you deleted that!"

Gabriel chuckled, smirking at his best friend once again. "I say a lot of things." He paused waiting for Sam's answer, but got none. Sam had looked down at the counter, trying to hide his emotions, but doing so in vane. A pang of shame hit like a bullet right in Gabriels chest, his throat closing tight at the thought that he had upset the man he adored.

Yes, Gabriel liked Sam, more than strictly necessary, maybe even a little too much. Gabriel knew he had it bad, but hid it with terrible ideas and torturous jokes. Gabriel sighed, knowing he had done wrong and clicked on the correct file, before pressing delete. Setting the phone down on the counter in Sams line of sight.

Both he and Sam watched until a little box displaying the text 'File: 'Sam's idea of a strip tease' has been deleted' and Sam looked up at Gabriel in disbelief, before saying almost silently. "Thank you."

Gabriel just smiled, more lovingly and heartfelt than the previous times that day, replacing the barrier for his emotions with two simple words. "So... tonight?"

Sam just smiled and huffed a laugh, shaking his head at Gabriels persistance and determination and with that reaction Gabriel already knew he had won.

**I'd like to point out that I actually don't know anything about restaurant kitchens, so if anything seems a little off anywhere, just message me and tell me what's wrong and how to fix it, thanks. :) I didn't introduce anyone new yet, but there will be at the least one new character in the next chapter, I promise. ;DD**

**Thank you to anyone who's reviewed, read, favourited or put this story on alert. I really appreciate it. You all deserve cookies. I'll leave the plate here. *Leaves plate of cookies***


	3. Just Another Working Day

Dean:

Much to Deans delight, all possible disasters have been averted so far, so apart from being the new guy and being stared at by some of his more curious co workers everything was going swimmingly, he even secured himself a one on one tour around town tonight with the blue eyed hottie, who he probably shouldn't be thinking about as much as he is already.

Dish washing duty needed to be done and Dean didn't mind being elbows deep in Fairy Liquid and luke warm water, so he set about cleaning all of the stain ridden utinsels among dishes, among chopping boards and so on, so forth.

After some consideration of the building and the tour Castiel gave him - that he didn't really absorb the words to, just searched through the blue in his eyes and watched his plump, soft lips form the unknown words that left his mouth - Dean had concluded that he liked his environment, it was welcoming for the most part, he had already been approached by a few of his co workers; Ruby, Meg and some guy called Crowley and even though they were strange and maybe even a little intimidating, Dean liked the place, it was fresh and new. Just what Dean had wanted, a fresh start, with new people and a new home, but Dean had been thinking maybe he should move out, Sammy has his own life now and Dean didn't want to slow him down. He'll start saving up for a place of his own.

Soon enough Dean was carelessly scrubbing through greese and grime whilst watching his co workers bustle around the spacous kitchen. His eyes settled on a familiar face, piercing blue slicing through his vision like a blade, catching his eye and holding it there. Dean smiled as their eyes connected, his heart stopped as did his hands movement, when a small reserved smile spread over Castiels face in return, Castiel was so beautiful when he smiled and there was really no other word for it, nothing else sounded right.

Deans smile widened as did Castiels, eyes locked on as an unfamiliar, yet welcome feeling spread itself through Deans chest, warming his entire body in an unexplained feeling of pure ease and relaxation, almost like a familiarity even though this was the first day the men had met and Dean wanted to approach Castiel, talk to him, get to know him and see if he wanted to get to know him too, or if he was just being polite.

Usually Dean wouldn't stare so openly, but it was something about Castiel that made him just want to latch onto those eyes and absorb all of his attention. He didn't want to look away and even though he was only just getting his life back together and the cracks in his skin were still visable in that moment, he felt as if everything was normal again and for the first time in a long time, he felt happy, happy without any reprocusions.

Their intimate staring contest was interupted by a blonde haired man in a similar uniform, interviening by drawing Castiels attention from him with a tap on the shoulder and a few unheard words, he walked with him to his station to drop off some things, before pulling him away to a part of the kitchen Dean couldn't see at his current position by the sink, the blonde man throwing knowing glances and sly winks over his shoulder towards Dean as he went leaving Dean was utterly confused and slightly embaressed.

Sam:

The day went by as usual, Gabriel served customers in between talking to Sam about anything and everything that breached the barrier his mind. After a total of three coffees and two muffins, Sam soon found himself wondering how Dean was doing, and he didn't realise that he'd voiced his thoughts until Gabriel had commented on them.

"Ahh, yes. How is Dean-o doing?"

Sam looked up at him as his brain whirred, trying to think of a way of telling Gabriel without going into it too much. "He's still a little shaken up by it, but I got him at job at Destiny, hopefully it'll do him some good."

Gabriel 'Hmmm'ed non comentally, before the second smirk of the day spread across Gabriels face and he leaned over the counter as if what he was about to bestow upon him a terrible secret and for the second time that day Sam was worried about what was going on in his head. "You know... I haven't seen Dean in a while."

Sams initial worry turned into confusion, what could Gabriel be possibly getting at here. "And?"

Gabriel tutted as if Sam should be able to read his mind, or know what he was talking about with just that statement. Gabriel dragged his words as if he was talking to a child. "Annnnd, you should bring him along. Might take his mind off of things."

Sam had to admit, out of all the ridiculous ideas Gabriel had come up with, this was one of his most sane and plausable. A night out with his brother and his best friend might not be such a bad idea, and Dean would certainly be too occupied to go too far into his thoughts.

With a pat on the arm Sam agreed, letting his hand linger there for longer than strictly necassary. "You know what Gabriel, you're a lot smarter than I give you credit for."

Gabriel placed a hand over his heart and gave Sam an over dramatic sigh. "Sam, I'm touched."

Castiel:

"Okay, what's going on with you and hot, mysterious, new guy back there?"

Castiel tilted his head to the side, furrowing his brow as he attempted to act innocent and oblivious to what Balthazar was suggesting, but of course he knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, C'mon Cassie, I know there's something going on there, you've been staring and glancing over at him when you don't think he's looking and he's doing exactly the same thing, plus that smile just then. I haven't seen you smile like that... well... ever."

Castiel tried not to think about how obvious his new crush was by crossing his arms over his chest in a deffensive stance and lifting his head, challenging what Balthazar was implying. "I was just being friendly."

Balthazar smirked at him. "Ohh yeeaaah, I'm sure he'd like to get _real_ friendly with you too."

Castiel blushed at the suggestive tone and looked at the floor, not meeting Balthazars eyes. "Nothing's going on, I'm just going to show him around tonight."

Balthazar looked delighted as he nudged Castiel in the side with his elbow, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Right, because that's the deffinition of nothing."

Castiel looked back up at Balthazar, keeping his gaurd up as he said as straight faced as he could. "Nothing _is_ going on."

Balthazar wasn't fazed by this and replyed easily, sly smile sticking to his face like glue. "Maybe not at the moment, but you want something to be going on."

Castiels carefully placed wall crumbled at his feet and Castiel blushed, looking down at the ground again, fidgetting under Balthazars amused gaze. Balthazar chuckled, patting Castiels back, pushing him back into the main part of the kitchen. "Come on, back to work. Gossip later."

Balthazar winked at Castiel and dissappeared into the maze of the kitchen. Castiel thought about what he wanted to happen with Dean and concluded that yes, he _did_ want something to be between them, and he hoped that it wasn't one sided. If the glances wereanything to go by then he would be in luck.

Gabriel:

Gabriel was having a pretty awesome day so far, apart from the annoying customer he had the pleasure of encountering during the day Sam came to see him. Gabriel knew about John, and he tried to comfort Sam as much as he could at the begining, but apart from a few stray tears and longer toilet breaks than usual, Sam didn't seem all that upset, and of course Gabriel knew why, Sam had still blamed John for Deans childhood, or lack of one, hated all the pressure that was put on him and at fist Gabriel had hated his guts as soon as Sam had expressed their dislike of one another, but after some time Gabriel had come to realise that it was ridiculous to hate someone when you didn't know them and haven't experienced anything of what Sam nor Dean did, meaning he didn't defend the man either, despite all of that, he still wanted to help, in any way he could.

Dean was another story all together though, and Gabriel hadn't seen him since before John died, so he was quite glad that Sam agreed to drag him along. Despite their obvious differances Gabriel thought he got along quite well with Dean and over the years since him and Sam had met, Dean and he had formed a weird sort of friendship, even though they only met up through Sam.

Gabriel walked back over to Sam, automatically reaching for his cup to refil it with coffee, before placing it back on the counter and seeing the lack of customers still dwardling around and savouring their coffees, preventing themselves from doing what they were ment to be doing or going where they were supposed to be going. Chuck taking his time hovering by the door before returning to his seat in a skiterish manner and scribbling things down on that damn note pad of his.

Sam smiled at him as a thanks, taking a sip and also scanning their environment for life forms before comenting on the lack of. "It's almost dead in here."

Gabriel 'Hmmm'ed in agreement and took a lose cloth, wiping down the working surface while replying. "Well, it is close to closing time, the last runts seem to be dragging out leaving, and I can't go home until they do."

It was true, after all Anna, who worked along side him, had gone home about an hour ago with not so much as a good bye, if Gabriel was honest he would admit that he didn't really like her all that much, she was disobedient, discourteous, rude and a bit of a slacker, never telling him when she was leaving or staying to lock up, all in all, she was a bit of a bitch really and to Gabriels understanding Anna didn't think he was too hot either, but that was fine with him.

Glancing at the gloss black clock placed conveniently above the door, it's only sole purpose to torture Gabriel with long hours and little pay. Gabriel did like his job, he really did, just sometimes, sometimes when he had to stay in late, because he was left alone for close up, or when a customer was having a bad day and decided to take it out on him, he wished he could just quit, although he knew he never would, because despite all that the owners were nice to him and the job was easy enough, plus he liked being in the place.

Gabriel and Sam started talking about their plans for tonight and before they knew it, Gabriel was having to man handle Chuck out of the front door, and Sam was helping him clean the place up so Gabriel could close up, they could return to their houses and dress respectably before heading out, hopefully bringing Dean with them. Gabriel looked over to Sam and smiled, Friday was the day Sam always came over without fail, and Friday was his favourite day.

**I want to start by saying, I'm sorry that this took so long, I could blame it on a writers block or that I had no idea where this is going (Which I don't), but I can't do that, because they're all just excuses. I was being lazy, end of. I hope you can fogive me.**

**Sorry for the mistakes and all, I know my spelling is always a little off and I need to find a betta who will also push me to write, because I know what I'm like and I'll probably leave this again, but I will always come back. Promise. ;)**

**Thank you if you took the time out of your busy fangirl lives to review, favourite, alert or even if you just read this, I love you all. **


	4. Thank God It's Friday

Dean:

By closing time, which was eight, they always closed early on a Friday, mainly for the staff to have a good time, the boss was nice like that, Dean was certain he made a good enough impression, although he may have come across a little socialy awkward or quiet, he kept his head down and handled everything dished out to him with a smile. He didn't mind that people were starting to look at him for his lack of speach, he didn't really have any intentions to make friends with any one, any one other than Castiel any way, or Cas as Dean decided fit him very well.

Soon enough all the others had filed out until Dean was left alone with Castiel, he'd been told he liked to help because he's the Chef and makes the majority of the mess, plus Dean thought Castiel was just trying to make his first day endurable... that as well as him having the keys to lock up.

Dean didn't feel awkward cleaning up along side Castiel, they made a weird sort of domestic scene really, Dean furiously scrubbing at the left over, stain encrusted utinsels while Castiel gathered them and left them on the draining board beside him, wiping down surfaces and turning off all electrical appliances, before wandering over to help dry the now clean equipment.

Pulling the plug Dean watched the washing up liquid infested water drain from the metalic sides of the sink, swirling down the plug hole and dissapearing out of view. He thought about putting things away, before remember that he didn't know where anything other than cleaning utinsels lived yet, so instead picked up another tea towel and helped dry up. The cramped draining board giving Dean little other choice than to stand shoulder to shoulder with Castiel, and from this close up Dean could feel the warmth radiating from Castiels arm seeping through the layers of cloth in between them, settling in his bones and igniting his body with a relaxing, steady heat.

Not that Dean felt awkward or wasn't enjoying the quiet, comfortable moment between the two men, but Dean felt the need to talk to Castiel before he did something really stupid like lean in closer or run his hands through his hair, not to mention the ever growing need to turn his head and kiss him, just to see if he would respond.

"So what time do you want me to pick you up?"

Castiel turned his head and looked at Dean dead straight in the eyes, a small smile creeping onto his face, causing Dean to wonder what was so amusing, before he replied. "Dean, I believe I'm the one giving you a _'tour'. _That usually means I pick you up."

The emphasis on tour almost made Dean want Castiel to put in finger quotations just so that Dean could take that as 'date' instead, but now he was just kind of sitting on the fence with the idea of whether Cas wanted that or not.

Dean didn't say anything to that, his brain was still trying to figure out what Castiel was expecting from him when the question was turned on him. "So what time do you want _me _to pick you up?"

And really? Dean wasn't picky, he figured he was lucky enough to have even talked to a guy so obviously out of his league, let alone actually go somewhere with the dude. Anything Cas wanted to do, Dean was happy to obligue with. "Whenever dude, I don't mind."

Cas seemed to think about it for all of five second before replying. "I'll see you at half nine then."

Castiel then gathered as many dryed items he could in his arms, walking off to return them to his rightful place. Deans lips tugged up at the corners as a smile spread accross his face, _'Yeah, half nine seems more like a date than a tour.'_

Sam:

Once returning home Sam took a shower and searched through his wardrobe; he didn't go out very often with Gabriel, because it usually ended with waking up somewhere with an embaressed, dreaded feeling spreading through his gut, but it made Gabriel laugh and Sam could tolerate the teasing some.

Sam sifted through the hangers of clothes, wanting to make an effort. He knew it was wrong to try to impress Gabriel when he clearly wasn't interested in what he had to offer, I mean, who would want to go out with their best friend? What if they broke up? And even more likely, what if Gabriel wasn't even interested in him in that way? Then it would be really awkward and he'd lose his best friend forever.

He knew somewhere that he couldn't really take that chance, and he wouldn't. There was nothing wrong with making a good impression and trying to make himself look nice, even if he wasn't going to make a move, that would be absolutely dreadful, he would have to prepare him self for the regection. And that wasn't something he was willing to go into, who would willingly go into regection?

Sam pushed that thought away and focused on what he was going to wear. He'd have to find something before Dean got home, or there was going to be multiple teasing opportunities that Dean would surely take up on. Yes, Dean knew about Sams 'girly crush' as Dean liked to call it. And Sam was sure he would call it a 'big gay crush' if Dean wasn't bisexual.

As if on cue, Sam heard the keys jingling in the lock and soon enough Dean was walking into his room and flopping down on his back onto Sams bed, arms outstretched to his sides and staring at Sam. Sam knew why he came straight to where he would be, if Dean was around Sam he could distract himself from thinking about their fathers death, and he seemed to be in a better mood than he was this morning, or than he's been since he moved in, but none the less, Sam offered up the distraction happily.

"How was your first day?" Sam asked, breaking the silence of the room.

"Fine, you going out?" Dean asked instead, but Sam wasn't satisfied with the given answer.

"Just fine?"

"Yeah, what do you want me to say? _Oh my God, I was washing up and mopping floors all day, it was awesome. I swear to God, I've never had so much fun at work before in my life." _Dean grunted, the sarcastic statement making Sam chuckle, because this was the best Dean-like response he'd gotten from him for a while.

"I'm glad you had so much fun."

Dean grunted at the reply, leaning up onto his elbows so he could look more clearly at Sam who was still staring intently at the clothes in his wardrobe, wishing they would pick for him.

Dean repeated his original question again. "You going out?"

Sam made a noise sounding like a 'Yeah' and then said more clearly. "With Gabriel."

Sam could sense the smug smile on his brothers face when he talked. "Ohh, I see. How long have you been standing in front of that thing?"

Sam didn't reply, but instead took out a redish plaid shirt and held it at arms length, staring it down in decision, until he was interupted. Dean was by his side in seconds, snatching the clothing from his hands and protesting rather loudly. "Sam, no. Dear God, how are you going to woo the man wearing something like this? Why do you even have this."

The shirt was dropped to the floor and kicked over to the door, out of reach, before Sam even had a chance to say anything. So instead Sam just sat back on the bed and huffed in annoyance as he watched and waited for Dean to emerge from the insides of the closet. "I like that shirt."

Dean ignored him completely and attempted to sort the good from the plaid. "Dear God, Sam. How do you even own this much shit?"

Sam rolled his eyes and looked down at the discarded shirt on the floor, thinking about retreaving it before a plain black shirt that he's barely even worn before, if ever was thrust into his arms along with a clean pair of dark blue jeans. "There, now go and get changed. Don't even think about wearing this monstrosity." Dean demanded.

Sam slinked away, annoyance plastered over his face. Damn his brother, his fashion sense is fine.

Castiel:

Castiel returned to his appartment in hardly any time at all, as he lived quite near by and there fore didn't need to use his car a lot of the time. That also ment he had no excuse for being late most days, oh the perks of living near Destiny.

As he walked inside and closed his door, he threw his keys onto the table top, sliding off his jacket and whistled, waiting for Benny to come out from where ever he's been hiding. Soon enough, a mixture of black, brown and white came bounding in as fast as it's stubby legs could carry him, rubbing up against Castiels legs, like a cat.

Castiel kneeled down and patted the overgrown bulldog on the head, ruffling it's short hair, leaning up again and going over to the sectioned kitchen. His mind wondered to Dean, after they'd exchanged phone numbers and Castiel had his address so he could pick him up later, Castiel was pretty sure that Dean thought it was as much of a date as Castiel did. After all, he did accept half nine, gave him his number and allowed himself to be picked up. Yep, Castiel had concluded it was very much of a date now.

Castiel checked the clock and it was only five to nine, oh well, better start getting ready then. Benny nudged his nozzle against Castiels leg and he rolled his eyes, picking up the dog food and boiling the kettle. While boiling, he took a really quick shower and emerrged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel, back into the main part of the appartment, the kitchen/lounge where the half wall seperated the rooms, just in time for the kettle to click off, ready for use.

He poured a healthy amount of dog food into the stainless steel bowl, then wetted all the food in the bowl and while waiting for it to cool, slinked into his bedroom towards his wardrobe, Benny on his heels the whole way, and picked out some simple, but flattering items and dressed quickly.

He looked in the mirror, he was wearing a fitting pair of black skinny jeans, which he noted hugged his legs and outlined his arse quite well, the slightly baggy light grey top with a pair of darker grey wings imprinted onto it was a good match with the black. And on top of that he was wearing a casual, white suit jacket, sleaves rolled up to just under the elbow.

He ran his hands through his damp hair a little to try to tame it, but did so in vain, as the attempt only managed to ruffle his hair further. Shrugging, Castiel closed the wardrobe door along with the built in mirror, returning to the kitchen, he picked up a tea spoon and mixed the contents of the bowl, adding some ham, because he knew Benny loved it, mixing it again, before getting him to sit and setting it down for him.

With one last glance at the clock Castiel noted that it was quarter past nine now, better get going if he wanted to be on time. He patted Benny on the head one last time, grabbed his keys and headed out to his car, which just happened to be a shiny black KA.

Say what you want about his car, Castiel liked it, it was practical and inexpensive, he rarely needed to go any where in a car any way, so it was just a natural choice to buy the cute little KA. Peoples opinions never really bothered him much any way, so they could just suck it up, because he's not going to get a new one, not when this one works perfectly well.

Gabriel:

Gabriel looked up at the clock. Shit. He was fifteen minutes late. One look in the mirror and nodded in approval at himself. '_Well, if I'm going to be late, may as well be fashionably so.'_

Snatching his keys from the hook next to his door, he scrambled out of his bungalo towards and into his white mini-van, he was deffintaly going to spray paint something on this baby one day. Most probably gaining at the least three speeding tickets, Gabriel reached Sams, and now Deans house too, in a new high score time.

Running from his car, forgeting to lock it, he hopped over the fence, deffinatly with style, I mean who could have denied those moves, especially when he landed with such grace, pushing himself up from the floor, he continued up the path to the houses front door and knocked, a little breathless.

The door opened to a hysterical Sam and Dean, also breathless, but obviously for a different reason. Dean was the first to say something. "Dude, I was gonna punch you for being late, but that just made up for it." He gasped in some breath and doubled over laughing again.

Gabriel huffed out in annoyance at getting caught, trying to hide how pleased it makes him to be the one to make Sam laugh like that, with a raspy reply of. "Shut up."

Crossing his arms, he looked at Sam more intently now, disguising the throbbing he felt in his heart at how gorgeous Sam looked dressed in a tight fitting, black shirt, dark, clean cut jeans and hair that you could just run your fingers through.

He pouted at both of the men as an attempt to make himself feel more comfortable with crushing on his best friend in front of his brother, hell, crushing on his best friend at all really. Sam laughed harder and made a comment which really caught Gabriel off gaurd. "You're adorable when you get all defensive like that."

Gabriel swollowed thickly and swipped at him arm, landing a satisfying slap on his fore arm, eliciting a surprised yelp from the giant, before he retaliated by lifting Gabriel up as easily and swiftly as lifting a pillow, throwing him over his shoulder, walking down the path and towards the van, waving goodbye to Dean as he went.

"WAIT, WIAT!" Gabriel protested. "Dean, you not coming?"

Sam swiveled round and smirked at his brother, a knowing smile shot in his direction. "Dean's got a hot date tonight, too bad he wont tell me who he is."

"Hey! I never said it was a dude, just because the last person I was with was a guy doesn't mean this one's going to be."

Sam, from where Gabriel could see, looked a little apologetic when replying. "Sorry man, I just assumed it was a guy. Well, he wont tell me who _she_ is then."

"Nahh man, it's a dude."

"You're such a jerk!"

"Whatever bitch." Dean replyed, amused and loving, before closing the door on them.

Gabriel was quite impressed that Sam had managed to carry him for this long without dropping him. Although he didn't put him down until they'd reached the car and deposited him in the drivers seat. "There you go princess."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and reved the engine, threatening to leave without him and making Sam run to the passenger side. He chuckled as Sam got in and pulled out onto the road again. Thank God it's Friday.

**Okay, guys. I managed to write this in one day, but I did get a bit lazy at the end, starting at Castiels section, so if it's shitty from then on out, then that would be why. Also, I changed the times in this at the least five times, so if it doesn't make sense or there's mistakes, then just tell me and I'll change it. (MINOR SPOILERS) After meeting Benny, I had to put him in here somewhere and I was going to make him Deans friend, but Dean hasn't been in the friend making mood and all that jazz, I also wanted Castiel to have a dog, so I thought why not? I made him a bulldog, not because he reminds me of one or anything like that, but just because I used to have one called Charlie. He was adorable, so he'll probably share some characteristics, sorry about that. ;)**

**Thank you for reviewing, favouriting, following or even reading this. **


	5. Getting To Know You

Dean:

Smiling, Dean closed the door on the two ignorant idiots currently floundering on the front lawn, he shook his head at them; they could be so oblivious sometimes, especially with matters that concern themselves. Dean could see it, clear as day. They were both falling at lightning speed for each other and neither of them actually saw the other on their way down, "Idiots." Dean muttered under his breath.

Dean looked himself up and down in the mirror, smart casual. Clean jeans, no holes, not too tight or too baggy; the dark blue blended nicely with the black shirt, the top three buttons undone, one more than usual, but hey, no one has to know that. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows showing muscular arms against the well-fitting shirt. As he attempted to sort out his hair, his shirt rode up, exposing a strip of perfectly tanned skin. He'd have to get some new shirts soon.

The sound of the doorbell echoed through the house and Dean grabbed his wallet, keys and phone off of the coffee table, shoving them into various pockets before heading to the door. Upon opening it his eyes fell on Castiel, the tight jeans he was currently sporting hugged his body without looking suffocating, his top was low enough to show flawless skin without looking like a V neck and his dark hair was ruffled a little more than earlier, Dean smiled inwardly at the thought of Castiel trying to get it flat in place. His breath caught in his throat, heart rate increasing at the beautiful sight in front of him. _'Does he even know how stunning he is?'_

Castiel smiled shyly, peering up into Dean's eyes, his left arm outstretched towards the road as he asked. "Shall we?"

Dean realised he's been staring for a little too long, so instead nodded dumbly, silenced by the sight of the man before him. As he stepped forward, Castiel fell into step with him, his right arm coming to rest on Dean's lower back, a comforting, relaxing gesture that found Dean smiling to himself. '_Yep, this is definitely a date.'_

Castiel led Dean away from the house and towards a very small, very outdated car. When Castiel removed a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the black KA, Dean blinked rapidly, as if it would dislodge false thoughts and the car before them would morph into another.

Castiel opened the passenger door for him gracefully, but Dean just gaped at him, like a fish caught out of water. Over his initial shock of how good Cas looked out of his uniform, his voice took on a disbelieving tone, when he voiced his thoughts. "Dude, it's a KA."

Castiel didn't seem offended by the remark though, and instead of the automatic defense Dean was expecting, he just laughed, a short chuckle that made Dean smile, because _he _did that. Cas sounded more amused than anything else when he replied. "Yes Dean, it's also my car."

Dean smiled; already fond of the man he'd only known for less than a day. Shaking his head, affectionately Dean climbed into Cas' car, Cas closing the door when Dean was fully seated inside. He sought out the seatbelt, tugging it free from its prison, securely strapped behind the seat and buckling himself into place as Castiel opened the door, methodically strapping himself in and starting the car as if the whole night was just routine; Dean certainly hoped it wasn't.

The rusty pang of the engine alerted them that the car had started up, and Cas pulled into gear, driving out into the road and following the strips of colour down the smooth path. Dean watched the man drive, the way his hands moved so freely over the steering wheel, changing gear with simplicity, how at ease he was in his own skin; the thought made Dean smile as he watched.

Sam:

"So what bar are we going to tonight?" Sam questioned.

Gabriel smirked minutely, glancing over at him before looking innocently off into the distance of the outside world. "Who ever said anything about a normal, old, boring bar Sammy?" Gabriel retorted, tilting his head in the side mirror, reflecting onto Sam's face.

Sam sighed and glared at Gabriel's unwavering gaze. "Gabriel." He said, warning tone evident in his voice.

"Sam." Gabriel replied, looking smug as ever. He continued. "How about I give you directions and you follow orders."

At Sam's uncertainty Gabriel added. "It's new, we haven't been there before, and don't worry I'm not making you drive to some nudist club or anything. Clothes are to be kept on, unless we want a repeat demonstration of last time."

Sam heard Gabriel chuckle and supposed he'd have to be blushing or looking equally embarrassed; giving a curt nod accompanied with a defeated sigh, Sam began to follow Gabriel's instructions until they were parked in an empty spot within walking distance to the bar.

Sam walked with Gabriel along the uneven pathway, their feet moving in time with one another, arms brushing every now and again when a lamp post or sign was in their path and they had to walk a little closer together to fit; those times were Sam's favourite.

Their bodies were in perfect harmony as they walked, the gradually darkening sky surrounding them created a secluded atmosphere; stars illuminated the hard concrete floor and lit up Gabriel's face, reflecting his menacing features, now relaxed and calm. Gabriel turned his head and caught Sam staring down at him; grinning mischievously Gabriel batted his eyelashes, lifting his hands up to overdramatically touch his face as if he were a self-absorbed girl. "Does the light here really bring out my eyes?"

Sam blushed furiously and playfully pushed Gabriel's arm a little. "You can be such a dick sometimes."

Gabriel snorted, jogging to catch up with Sam's quick pace. "Yeah, but it's a dick you love."

Gabriel's jaw snapped shut at the unintentional innuendo, but Sam just laughed, unbeknown to Gabriel how much the slip of the tongue had affected him. '_No Sam, for fucks sake, he's your best friend. Why can't you just get a normal crush for one and shut up.'_

They continued walking in mutual silence, right up until they turned the corner onto the street with the so called 'bar' on it. _This _was certainly no normal bar. _This _was more of a club. "Gabriel." Sam stated, cautioning.

"Sam." Gabriel started, then. "Come on; let your hair down a little. Don't tell me you've never been to a gay bar before?"

"No, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I go to these places. They're stereotypical and overrated, not to mention degrading."

"Wow, don't get your panties in-"

Gabriel cut himself off, frowning up at Sam before he continued. "You're gay?"

Sam slow clapped him as if it were the most obvious point in the world. "Well done, Gabe. Do you want a sticker?"

Gabriel stood there; jaw slack as if waiting for an explanation. Sam just huffed out a breath. _'Tonight's going to be a long night.'_

Castiel:

Driving with Dean in the passenger seat was far more peaceful than Castiel had expected, and although Dean's staring would have usually made him extremely uncomfortable, Castiel found that it was soothing in some unknown, abstract way. He just felt heartened to have Dean in the same car as him; agreeing to go on a date with him, now that was something else. Dean was indeed a gorgeous man, Castiel had known since he had first laid eyes on him. When he opened that door to greet Castiel, he'd wanted to tell Dean how attractive he was, but of course he'd held back. Dean would surely think he was some adaptation of a stalker.

Castiel parked his car outside of a spacious park, shops, cafes and restaurants littered the side walk opposite, lit up by the dim glow of the overhead street lights, the shops doors were locked, the windows closed tight. The majority of restaurants and cafés were still running though, open signs hanging boldly, presenting themselves to the outside world. Castiel was slightly disappointed that they hadn't come while it was still light, taken the day off and walked through the many rows of shops together, picking out little things that they thought each other would like and revealing them to each other. '_To soon Castiel, you're not even dating.' _He cautiously reminded himself.

It didn't matter though, because the park was just as beautiful, maybe even more so, at night than it was at day. He turned off the ignition, unplugged his seatbelt and exited the car, encouraging Dean to duplicate. Once Dean and he were both on the pavement, Castiel locked his trusty car, turning to Dean and smiling before leading the way through the oversized, black gates talking as they entered. "We probably could have come another day when it was lighter, there's more to do then. I apologise."

"Hey, no, don't be sorry Cas. I'm not really a big shopper any way. It's just nice being out of the house."

Castiel hummed his agreement; he knew that feeling all too well; he often ignored his friend's annoyance at him never leaving the confines of his house, but there never really was a good enough reason to get out any way. The parks gravel paths were comforting under foot and it felt all the better to be sharing the experience with Dean. "I come here when I'm feeling alone. It's a good place to think, it's always so quiet and calming here."

Castiel was afraid he had said too much or made of fool of himself for needing a place to think, but Dean just smiled at him, genuine and honest, before replying with. "Someday I'll take you to my thinking place. I haven't been here too long, but I found it pretty much straight away, I think you'll like it."

And was that just an invitation? Damn, Castiel hoped so.

Castiel smiled back as they reached a split in the path, taking the winding trail leaning to the right, faint lights illuminated the way for them, guiding them along the pathway, tall trees and vegetation leaked out from the sides onto the pathway, towering high and hiding them from sight, a lengthily, wooden bridge stretched across a colourful river bank, a variety of fish relishing in the feel of the cool water, "I'd like that."

They walked over the bridge pausing in the middle to watch the fish momentarily, side by side, shoulder to shoulder. Their hands brushed against each other, overlapping at the edges, while resting on the wooden banister, but neither man was ready or willing to move their hand from the others; a modest smile graced his features.

Gabriel:

Gabriel didn't know what to say, sure it was fine with him that Sam was gay, more than fine actually, but he just didn't understand why he'd never told him. "Why'd you never tell me?" He questioned.

"The topic never came up."

Gabriel shrugged away the argument, just before Sam asked. "Why Gabriel, what's your sexual orientation?"

He rolled his eyes and replied curtly. "I'm bisexual, and you know it too."

"WHAT!" Sam yelled stopping right outside of the entrance, twisting Gabriel around to face him and saying, "Since when?"

"Since, I dance and flirt with everyone and anyone; I brought us to a gay bar for God's sake. How could you even think I was straight?"

Sam just stood gaping at him and that was not the reaction Gabriel was expecting, by the time Sam answered him Gabriel was starting to panic about what Sam thought of him now, he'd hate for Sam not to like him, because he was a 'man whore', although using the words 'anyone' and 'everyone' didn't really help his case there, "I thought you were just too drunk to tell."

"Wow, Sam, I don't know how many people you just insulted there." Gabriel grinned at him, trying to act nonchalant about the whole topic.

"Yeah well…." He paused, not really knowing what to say before just going with, "Shall we just go inside now?"

"Why of course Princess; after you."

Sam rolled his eyes, but entered any way, Gabriel trailing behind. The bar was crowded, still maneuverable, but crowded, who would have thought so many people would take to it so quickly. Sam held out his hand and at first Gabriel thought he was asking him to dance; ball room style right through the crowd, but then Sam leaned in close and raised his voice so he can be heard over the music, "Hey, come on, I won't bite. You're too small; I'll lose you in the crowd."

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the comment, but took his hand any way. It was such a normal and unromantic reason to hold someone's hand, but Gabriel's stomach fluttered with butterflies at the touch none the less.

They weaved their way to the bar area, Sam taking the last stool while grinning tauntingly at Gabriel who had to stand; pouting with his arms crossed over his chest until Sam took pity on him, pulling him onto his lap and making Gabriel blush at both being man handled and at the close contact. They were soon knocking back shots; dozens of vibrant colours lined up on the polished surface of the bar, and by the time all of the glasses were empty, overturned and being collected by the bar tender, both men had something a little stronger than a pleasant buzz thrumming through their bodies.

Music boomed throughout the bar, coloured, flashing lights flickering in his eyes as men and woman swamped the dance floor, swaying to the steady beat of the consistent music. Gabriel watched them contently; Sam ordering two beers. Unaware of Sam's interested gaze on what and who Gabriel was watching, he started searching out a loner to approach for a dance, unwilling to drag Sam into his inappropriate crush as he'd probably just make a fool of himself, something he wasn't prepared to do quite yet. "Wanna dance, Gabe?"

The question took Gabriel so completely by surprise that he was rendered speechless, staring blankly at Sam for some sort of denial of the question for so long that, rolling his eyes; Sam picked him up, rising from his feet and literally carrying him over to the dance floor bridal style. Wriggling from his grip, Gabriel was released, feet thumping onto the ground so quickly and so forcefully that Gabriel thought his knees would buckle under the power of it, but Sam latched on, holding him upright, flush against his chest as Sam grinned down at him, providing enough support for Gabriel's knees to buckle under different pretenses, "Come on Gabe, I know you can't resist a dance." Sam wiggled his eyebrows, taunting.

And Gabriel knew he was right, he never could say no to a dance.

**I can only apologise for the late update. I don't really have a good excuse, but Christmas? I'm also working on two other fanfictions right now, all bad excuses I know. ;_; Please accept these cookies as a token of my regret.**

**How did you like the new episode? Benny's accent though people, Benny's accent. I'm dying, I love it so much; I think I swoon every time I hear it. Ugh, he has the perfect voice!**

**Thank you again to anyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted or read this. I love you all. :)**


	6. Cafe's And Dance Floors

Dean:

As Dean watched over the fish bellow, following the forming ripples of the water; golden swirls of fish littering the river Castiel spied his favourite dim lit café, secluded in the midst of the park. Pleased with the development Castiel grabbed Dean's hand jolting him from his thoughts and making him look up; Dean smiled warmly when he looked at him, and Castiel returned it before turning abruptly and tugging him along, practically running toward it.

When arrived, Dean finally noticed the beauty of the building before him; brick work layered up in mismatched colours. Walking inside it was just as beautiful; homely and welcoming and they took no time ordering coffee for Dean and tea for Cas, after which they headed outside, orders in hands warming their skin to the touch, depriving their hands of the cold. The garden was beautiful; foliage blocking out the view of the garden, and with it the pair, the grass was cut, but it wasn't horribly short, leaving just enough to make it look lush and cared for. Tall lights lit up the garden, reflecting everything they have on offer. Dean immediately headed for a table, just plain, wood garden sets splattered over the grass and some patio, but a short call of his name with that rough, enticing voice was enough for his attention to stray. As he turned he spied Castiel motioning to a swing set, painted white and peeling, but it didn't look unpleasant, in fact it won over the chairs, "Let's sit here."

Dean nodded, approaching him as Castiel sat down, the wood creaking and chains rattling from years of use. Dean tried to sit down as carefully as possible when Cas was already swinging it enthusiastically, failing miserably and spilling a small amount of coffee onto the ground below, "Sorry." Cas apologised.

But Dean just smiled, "Don't worry about it."

Sitting outside turned out to be the best option, from here they could look up at the night sky, the golden, shining stars swirled around the sky, blending into the dark blue canvas and lighting it up like a Christmas tree. Dean blew on the remains of his coffee, stream bellowing up from the white ceramic cup like a mushroom cloud, heating up his face and leaving his body feeling pleasantly warm despite the cold night. Regardless of the swing size, Dean and Castiel sat close, bodies compressed comfortably together from shoulder to thigh making it so that when they looked each other in the eye, turning their heads their faces were only center miters away from each other. Tiny nudges of Dean's toes on the ground made them rock a little, comfortable, like a physical lullaby, swaying them into compatibility.

The compatible silence was welcome, neither needing to try to think up a topic or make the situation less quiet, although Castiel soon broke the cycle, "So what brings you to our humble town?"

Dean smiled at the wording before replying, face slowly turning blank, only a hint of sadness burrowed under his skin, reflecting out of his eyes, "My erm…" He coughed, willing courage to talk about this specific topic to return to him.

Castiel must have sensed he hesitation in his head as well as in his words, because the next thing he said was, "If it's difficult for you then you're under no obligation to answer."

His response came quickly with no permission from his brain at all, "No, I want you to know."

It startled Dean that he had said that himself, because it really was true, he really did want Castiel to know about his father, he didn't even really know why he trusted him so much, but the smile Castiel gave him made it worth it. Dean rubbed one eye with the palm of his hand and continued, "My dad passed away a little while ago, he erm… he was a good man, reliant and expecting, but still good. I erm…" He coughed again. God, Dean really hated talking about himself at the best of times, "I took it pretty hard I guess, and I haven't been at my best for a while now, so I moved in with Sammy, who got me this job. He's trying to get me back on my feet I think."

Castiel took everything in quietly, not judging him or questioning his choices, but just listening as he talked, his utterly accepting nature made Dean feel safe, wanted even, "Do you like your new job?"

Dean shrugged, but smiled any way, "Pretty much, some of the people are a little… weird, but no one's really bothered me and the stares will go away soon right?"

Dean chuckled at the skeptic face, but stopped short when he realised he was serious, "Wait, you're serious? Well, how long will they….?"

Castiel shrugged, "You're a very attractive man Dean; people are bound to stare at you."

Dean shook his head in a disbelieving gesture; do people really have nothing better to do than stare at someone at work? Really? Dean took it lightly, although he needed a time frame, "Well, how long did they stare at you for?"

Castiel frowned, head tilting to the side when he replied, "No one stared at me Dean, why wo-"

Dean cut him off, surprised and confused, "What? I…. what? Why the hell not?"

Castiel looked down at himself then back up at Dean as if that explained everything, but Dean wasn't buying anything, nudging him with his shoulder as he talked, "Stop it Cas, everyone knows you're hot."

Sam:

Sam laughed when Gabriel struggled from his grip, blush disappeared completely, his face set challenging, "You wanna dance princess, well fine."

Gabriel placed a hand on Sam's lower back and pulled him flush against him, chest to chest, grabbing his other hand so their fingers were laced together, but instead of the intimate grinding or swaying hips Sam was expecting, Gabriel started over exaggeratedly marching to the side, splitting the crowd in two, parting the waves of people and gaining a few onlookers that had turned to yell at the person who'd pushed them, giving Sam no choice but to place his flailing hand on Gabriel's shoulder. Sam was almost constantly saying sorry to the many people Gabriel was interrupting, but none of them seemed pissed, more amused by the two men practically ballroom dancing to dance music in the middle of a gay bar.

"Relax" Gabriel shouted up to him, twirling Sam around multiple times, leaving him dizzy and disorientated; colours swirled uncontrollably around his head for a few minutes longer.

Gabriel, the merciless bastard, didn't allow Sam any time to adjust before he was parading him off in the opposite direction, attaining more onlookers with every step. In spite of the man's size, Gabriel was actually pretty strong and it took him quite little effort to maneuver Sam's jelly legs where he wanted them to be. The crowd was quickly multiplying; masses of people moving back to give them a large portion of the dance floor and circling around it like hungry vultures, their amused eyes following their movements, Sam even spied some video phones trailing the two where ever they went.

Sam couldn't catch on with the actions; he didn't know how to dance like this and he certainly didn't know Gabriel could, obviously another talent of his that he'd neglected to tell Sam about, but then again, why would you tell someone you could dance? So Sam just let the smaller man twirl and man handle him across the dance floor with ease, ignoring the increasing blush spreading across his cheekbones. The lack of alcohol in his system made it progressively harder to be 'relaxed' about this. Especially since there were a million eyes on them right now and Sam probably looked like a giant oaf seeing as he had no idea what he was doing right now.

The DJ caught on soon enough and the music cut out momentarily just to be replaced with something a little more fitting to this type of dance. Some classical tune that Sam didn't recognise filtered its way around the club; he didn't even know DJ's had that sort of music on hand like that. The sudden change in music caused individuals elsewhere to turn toward the dance floor; interest peeked by the circle of people and before Sam realised it their 'audience' contained most of the people in the club.

Gabriel seemed un-phased by this development and carried on none the less, and the next thing he knew Gabriel had flung him out, leaving them connected with only one hand before yanking on the bond and twirling him in; caught in a tangle of limbs like a fish caught in a net. He was there long enough to hear Gabriel laugh at his surprise and unbalance, a complete contrast to Gabriel's fluid, graceful movements before he was spinning out again, wobbly with all the unexpected actions. Gabriel caught his hand again, bringing him in so that they were chest to chest temporarily and then with surprising strength, swooped him down as far as he could without dropping him and beamed at him, eyes gleaming in the strobe lights. Their spectators must have caught on that that was the end as applause bombarded their ears and Gabriel said loud enough for Sam to hear, "How's that for a dance princess?"

Castiel:

Dean took a casual sip of his coffee straight afterwards as if he'd just stated a fact about the weather and not just told someone… _that._ Castiel blushed crimson, staring down at his lap shyly, fiddling with the handle on his cup. To say he was surprised was a major understatement, and he was suddenly very aware of the way he looked; blush almost gone he started to talk, "Dean."

Dean looked up at him and must have seen something written across his face that he didn't like, because Dean facial expression turned slightly annoyed and more than a little bit doubting, "Ohh, come on. Really Cas?"

Castiel frowned, not understanding why Dean suddenly looked like he was trying to explain logistics to a new born. Dean looked up at him and smiled instead of being annoyed or distressed, then he laughed, and laughed, and laughed, having to move his cup to the side and clutch at his stomach for support. Castiel didn't really understand why he was laughing so much, but smiled at his state any way, purely because the sight of him doubled over in such uncontrollable laughter that he couldn't even gather enough intellect to talk was amusing to say the least. Finally Dean calmed down enough to sit up straight and face him again, leaning back against the crumbling swing and starting those little rocks with his foot again that put Castiel back at ease.

When Dean caught his eye Castiel gave him a questioning look, and Dean smiled, "I dunno Cas, you're just really fucking attractive. I guess hearing you think differently was just so unbelievable that it's actually quite funny."

Castiel opened and closed his mouth, not knowing how to respond so settled instead with drinking some of his tea and relaxing back onto the bench, drawing his legs up onto the back with him and letting the rhythmic sway of the seat relax him. He saw Dean retrieve his cup and they sat together for a while longer, talking about all the little things that come to mind, Castiel told him about his dog Benny, how he was an only child and that his parents decided to move to Australia, but they Skype sometimes to catch up. He listened to Dean's stories about Sam and when they were younger, he didn't really mention his mother in any more recent memories so Castiel just took what he could out of that and didn't ask any questions that could upset him. They talked past closing time when Uriel came out to take in their finished cups and tell them he was closing up now, but they could stay out here for as long as they wanted. Castiel had paid him before he retreated inside again. Castiel had known Uriel for years, ever since he started coming out here on off days just to appreciate the scenery and he'd always allowed him pretty much free range of the place.

When they finally decided that it was too dark and cold to stay outside any longer it was already pretty early in the morning and Castiel drove Dean home with some reluctance, not wanting to be out of his company yet, but not wanting to intrude. He'll see him at work tomorrow any way, no biggie. When they arrived Dean turned before getting out of the car, "Hey erm… what's your number?"

He flipped open his phone and they exchanged details; Dean smiled warmly saying a quick thanks. He hesitated when opening the door again, turning to meet Castiel's gaze, but apparently second guessed himself and returned to the door. Well, Castiel couldn't really have that now, "Dean?"

"Yeah?" He replied all too quickly, swinging around in time for Castiel to catch the back of his head and pull him in close to kiss him, their lips brushed minutely, skin grazing skin softly, chaste and teasing, barely touching, but Castiel's nerves had never felt so charged, he pulled away leaving Dean lingering, pushing in for more, but getting nothing, "See you tomorrow Dean."

Dean swallowed, leaning back and opening the door in an almost dazed state; he watched as Dean approached his front door and waved back through the glass when Dean turned to say one last goodbye for the night. Castiel smiled, pleased with himself as he drove home.

Gabriel:

The applause soon subsided as Gabriel pulled a flustered, blushing Sam back up onto his feet and the music changed back to the loud, thrumming beat that is had been before. The pair squeezed back to the bar, claiming a few pats on the back and cheers from strangers as they went; the bar tender had their drinks waiting for them when they returned and grinned at them; knowing smile lighting up his face when he winked at them. Gabriel laughed and returned it gratefully, watching as Sam downed his drink and went straight for Gabriel's, "Whoa there cowboy."

Gabriel snatched his away and chuckled at Sam's lost expressions, sulking as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I feel humiliated."

Gabriel smiled, trying to hide it from Sam as he patted him comfortingly patronising on the back, "Don't worry princess, I'm sure everyone loved your dancing."

Sam huffed out a breath but smiled at Gabriel any way and Gabriel handed him his drink with a smile, calling over the bar tender again, peering at his name tag before speaking, "Dmitri, shots please."

Dmitri smiled, leaned forward on the bar and asked, "Which ones?"

"All of them" Sam pitched in quickly, Gabriel laughed and Dmitri saluted sauntering off to come back a little while later with quite a large tray containing a rainbow of glasses splattered over its surface. The drinks were placed on the bar in front of them and Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Sam, challenging as he handed over a wad a bills over to Dmitri who was watching in interest before he was called away.

Sam raised his chin and smirked at him, "I may not be able to dance like you Gabriel, but I'll drink you under the table."

Gabriel returned the smirk, this time tinged with mischief, he was going to enjoy this, "We'll see about that."

Sam did beat Gabriel at shots and proceeded to drink the rest of Gabriel's as well, but that gave Gabriel the clear advantage of being more sober that Sam and also having more hilarious stories to tell his barely conscious body in the morning when he comes complaining to him the next day for getting him drunk. The rest of the night was a blur of colours and bodies, dancing, drinking and laughing, he wasn't going to regret this tomorrow when he had a hangover though; he never did.

**Hey, so I managed to fit in one chapter before 2013, we didn't die! I'm a bit delayed in saying that but oh well. I know Gabriel's bit is a little short, but I really couldn't think of anything else, my brain shut down. I've come up with my new year's resolution by the way; it's to finish everything I started, so it's probably going to take me all year, maybe the next one too. Mehh, what can you do? :D**

**Thank you for any one reading, reviewing, alerting and adding to your favourites. Happy Late Holidays, Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year! :)**


	7. Reality Is A Lovely Place

Dean:

Dean was drooping, the mattress soft underneath him, supporting his dreary body as his eyes slipped shut. His heart was light and care free for once in a…. a long time; Castiel. He was going to see Castiel tomorrow and he hadn't fucked up anything so far. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. He could feel his mind starting to settle, sleep pushing through the cracks of his mind and lulling him softly when a loud crash sounded near the front entrance forcing Dean to shoot straight up and out of bed, fear, anxiety, adrenaline all pumping through his veins as he cautiously, quietly reached for the bat in the corner, '_not again, this can't happen again. I won't let it; I'll never let it happen again.' _Dean started creeping toward it when he heard an ever so familiar giggle followed by a series of more bumps. Dean sighed, running a hand down his face in relief and annoyance, throwing his bat down angry for being so startled; damn his brother could be a pain at times.

Internally debating for a while whether to go help the mutt find his bed before he collapses into unconsciousness and drowns in a puddle of his own vomit or to just cocoon himself back in his blankets and assume he's handled this before on his own when Dean wasn't here as a punishment for putting him on edge that way, especially after dad…. He shook his head, dislodging the thought as quickly as it arose. A quick burst series of fumbles and then an entirely 'not Sammy' voice snapped him from his thoughts and sent him flying out the door to tell Sam's pick up to 'not take advantage of my brother unless you want the hose pipe shoved up your arse and out of your throat' when he rounded the corner, threat dying on his tongue as Gabriel stood, not looking _too_ steady himself, yet still had an arm tightly bound around Sam's side. '_Too tight'_ Dean thought, mind already coming up with impressive lie's about the bruises to tell Sammy tomorrow, "C'mon Princess, beddy-byes."

Dean snorted at Sam's whine about not being tired and wanting to dance, which caught Gabriel's attention and he looked up, smirking when he caught Dean's eye as Dean shook his head, annoyance gone, replaced with an amused disbelief, "Dump him in bed, I'll get the morning provisions."

"Yes sir!" Gabriel half shouted in the most clipped, military voice he could manage whilst tipsy.

Dean smiled and mock saluted, catching a distant glance of Gabriel marching, actually marching Sam to his room. This was obviously some sort of practiced routine of theirs, which made Dean wonder how they hadn't yet fallen into bed with each other in a drunken haze, woken up in the morning realising that they've wanted each other all along and galloped off into the slowly rising sun, sporting some fashionable, hangover sun glasses.

Dean ventured to the kitchen casting an 'I'll do it later,' look at the knocked over photo frame and also the source of the crash, then returning to Sam's room with enough said 'morning hangover previsions' for two, but 'later' wasn't that much later, defacing the couch with any loose items strewn across the floor after the lumbering Sam. When he returned Sam was lying in bed, but not yet asleep, instead he was trying to get Gabriel to go through his wallet and take out enough money to cover the cab Gabriel paid for that they took here; Gabriel obviously having none of it, "Hey, lovebirds, break it up for a minute." Dean interrupted, both men looking like they were about to deny, but Dean carried on none the less, "Gabe, do you wanna stay here tonight? It'll save you money for a cab."

Gabriel seemed to have gotten past the hyper, energetic stage of his daze and wanted nothing more than to kick off his shoes, lay back and sleep off the buzz thrumming through his body, because the next thing Dean knew he was nodding and pushing past Dean to the couch, before stopping dead and staring straight at it with confusion and annoyance, but before he had the chance to sweep everything onto the floor, Dean interjected… again, "Dude, anything you throw on the floor I will personally shove down your throat. Just go sleep with Sammy in his bed, it's not like it's too small."

Gabriel opened his mouth, Dean assumed it was to object, but he was already pushing him back into Sam's room and pulling off his shoes, "Sam doesn't mind, do you Sammy?"

A low rumble of agreement sounded from Sam's throat, even though Dean knew full well he obviously had no idea what was going on or what he was agreeing too. Gabriel found this consoling anyway and sank down in the mattress next to Sam and Sam immediately octopused around him until Gabriel had no choice but to stay squashed against him, and from what Dean could see, he had no problem with that.

'_Damn kids; just confess your undying love already.'_

Dean slipped his phone out of his pocket and snapped a quick picture of the scene, composing a text message to Cas with the photo clipped onto it: _Can't believe they're still in denial._

Successful, Dean trotted back to his room, purposely avoiding the illuminated clock sat on the bedside, taunting him, and he finally melted into his mattress, falling gradually into a deep sleep of blue oblivion.

Sam:

Upon awaking of course it was inevitable and expected to feel a groggy sensation which he knew would last him all day no matter how much of the hangover had disappeared. It was also expected to feel the beginnings of an impressive, throbbing headache accompanied by the feeling of alcohol swishing in his gut, and again expected that he have a memory gap. _Brilliant_, '_I wonder how much I missed.'_ But the one thing Sam didn't expect was the shuffle of sheets next to him which proved a good time to realise that the pillow slotted between his legs, was not a pillow, but in fact another leg, as well as the heavy pile of sheets on his chest was actually an arm. He could feel himself start to rise into panic, breathing faster and heavier as he wondered how Dean could have let this happen, he's just across the hall, and as he opened his eyes he chanced a look at the stranger in his bed. Although it wasn't a stranger, it wasn't a stranger at all. It was Gabriel, Sam smiled feeling himself visibly relax, the man was gorgeous asleep, although Sam couldn't see his eyes, that glimmered with mischief and wonder, the way the little light in the room danced over his features, he looked so at peace, restful and it made Sam's heart swell to look at. At this he felt another wave of intense emotion, '_Had he had sex with Gabriel? How could he have not remembered this?'_

Sam's brain whirred, trying to force him to remember last night's events. If he and Gabriel _had _had sex last night then he was going to berate himself for not remembering it for the rest of his life. After fighting with himself internally for a while, Sam finally realised that he was still fully dressed and a quick lift of the covers determined that Gabe was dressed too, but Sam didn't know whether to be reassured or disappointed with the conclusion that they'd literally _just_ shared a bed last night. After further investigation Sam had taken note of the pint glass of yesterday's water, pack of head ache tablets, carefully placed bowl coupled with multiple tissues and to top it all of two of the most ridiculous looking sunglasses that could be found in the house. And after piling up the evidence, Sam already had a case file on the culprit. His conclusion…. Dean.

After blatantly ignoring the low numbers on the clock, Sam reluctantly disentangled their bodies, a little disappointed that he couldn't bask in the warmth of the others presence for long, but driven far more by the explanation he was counting on when finding Dean's hiding place. It didn't take long to track him down; in fact the results were instant after gulping down half a glass of stale water with a side dish of tablets, and crossing the hall to his brother's room, _temporary room, _Sam reminded himself. He didn't really understand his anger, only that he'd somehow managed to wake up with Dean's fingerprints littered all over the room and Gabriel snoozing next to him, which alone was enough to allow him a detailed explanation, but more importantly he wanted to know what Dean had actually done, it was a rude assumption to make, but Dean had been powered with the confinement of a crush, both participants of said crush drunk and probably babbling at his feet when they entered. The thought alone was making Sam wildly uncomfortable with all of the scenarios.

Dean was sleeping when Sam flopped backwards on his bed, wishing he hadn't immediately when the unidentified alcohol sloshed unsteadily in his stomach and the realisation that the pills had failed to kick in yet settled in. Dean startled with the jolt, almost smacking him in the face as he woke, but Sam could see him relax when he's figured out who it was, "God dammit Sammy, could you, you know….. not."

Sam winced for his brother, apologetic for forgetting, "Sorry Dean."

"I know, I know. Dude, it's like… four. Why aren't you still sleeping? You're the one with hangover, what do you want?"

Sam's eyes set on a confused annoyance as he remembered the topic, "I _want_ to know why Gabriel's sleeping in my bed."

Dean looked confused for a moment as to why Sam would be worried about that detail, "What? Your big brother convinces the love of your life to snuggle with you all night and you're annoyed with me?"

"Dean, seriously… what happened?"

Dean sighs, obviously too ready to go back to sleep than indulge in any more false stories or emotionally scarring material, "Seriously? Nothing. You both came in drunk off your asses, Gabe settled you. I told him he could stay the night in your bed, because you were dumb enough to break everything with your giant, lumbering giantness in the lounge. That _I_ had to clear onto the sofa so no one would break a leg by the way. And then you both just fell asleep. No unauthorised fondling, no inappropriate love confessions, no attempted smooching, nothing, nil, zilch. My pillow got more action last night than you. Hugging was the only base you got to Sammy, so now that you aren't going to spontaneously combust can I sleep?"

Sam walked to the door muttering a, "Yeah, sure, thanks." Before turning slightly at the frame to ask, "Wait… your pillow got to third base?"

Slamming the door shut, Sam only smirked as he heard the thud of a pillow smacking against the door.

Castiel:

Technically the alarm on his clock had waked him, but it was the proposition of seeing Dean again that got him out of bed so quickly. It worried him slightly that after only one day with the man he wanted to see him so desperately and it's not like Castiel doesn't like his work, he loves it in fact, doing one of his favourite hobbies for a living's a great thing to have in life. It's just that it seems so much more appealing now that he knows Dean's going to be there. He reached over for his phone, curious when he sees the message icon in the corner and cursing himself for putting it on silent for bed and for missing the text. When he opens it up he sees the message from Dean, opening the picture and smiling at the two's sleepy state. Castiel saves the image, sending Dean a text to ask if it's okay to forward it to Balthazar, and after getting a, '_Yeah, sure.'_ back he sent on the picture to Balthazar; it would just be cruel to deprive his best friend of his mocking ways.

Cas padded out of his room and into the lounge/kitchen complex part of his house, effectively waking up Benny from his light slumber on the mass of pillows he'd dragged into his bed again last night. Castiel tutted at him again, swooping down to pick up the bundle of cushions and put them back in their rightful place on the sofa, Benny sometimes went out of his way to infuriate Castiel, as if he had a human brain. He moved objects, knocked over cups, ate anything he could reach, chewed shoes, and slept in the most awkward places, growling at you if you tried to move him. After having breakfast and showering Castiel fed Benny and took him for a short walk around the park across from his apartment, the dog dragging him the whole way, refusing to let up even a little. Castiel changed into his work clothes and headed to work a little early to help with set up in the kitchen, leaving Benny alone in the apartment and hoping that this time he wouldn't come home to a mess again.

Dean isn't there yet, as Castiel didn't expect him to be, his shift didn't start for a while yet, only a little before Castiel was meant to be there if he hadn't come early that is, and as per usual Castiel found Balthazar skulking around, the only real reason for him being there to flirt with the other workers who were trying to prep the food for the day, but as soon as Castiel catches his eye he's off, practically sprinting through the kitchen to meet him, obviously after the juicy details of the night. Details that weren't exactly all that juicy when it came to Balthazar, the kind of details Balthazar liked was who topped and who blew their lode first, two of which things did not happen last night, so he wasn't likely to bug him for long. Balthazar skidded to a halt in front of him, grabbing onto Cas' shoulders to steady himself and to stop Castiel from walking away from him, "So?"

"So?" Castiel repeated.

True to his word, "Ohh, come on Cassie, who took the wheel?"

"Balthazar, I highly doubt that any of that knowledge is any of your business, but if you must pester me with inquiries you will be sorely disappointed when I tell you that the only intimate interaction between us was a kiss."

Balthazar ponders the information for a moment, before asking, "Who initiated it?"

"What, the Kiss? Erm… me… Why does it ma-"

"Oooh, interesting. Very interesting indeed." He stated beginning to walk away from Castiel and back into the kitchen as Castiel hurried to keep up, trying to follow him.

"What? Balthazar, if you're trying to guess who's going to top again I swear I'm going to disembowel you."

The smirk Balthazar throws over his shoulder was all Castiel needed for confirmation, "Ohh, and thanks for the picture, that boy doesn't know what's coming."

Gabriel:

A loud thud woke Gabriel up from his alcohol induced slumber, used to the feelings of the average hangover Gabriel opted to stop whining about it, sitting up in bed and taking a couple of tablets he found on the side table, hopefully not meant for Sam, who seemed to be absent at the moment. So far this didn't happen to be that bad a hangover, he'd had far worse than a headache coupled with the taste of stale alcohol on his lips. Spying the glimmering sparkly, pink sunglasses, the sides curling upward above his hairline in an elaborate, over the top style, plastic gems sneaking up the sides into a cluster, some of the less stable jewels having fallen off and leaving a circular hole behind. The first pair was joined by a second, less exciting pair of yellow ones that didn't look as big or exciting as the first, although they did have some amazing green, yellow and grey feathers littered across the sides; Gabriel snatched the pink glasses from their location and positioned them on his face.

Wiggling out of the covers and walking as casually and as relaxed as he knows how Gabriel entered the kitchen, figuring even if Sam wasn't here he could at least get some breakfast, having agreed to go into work today. He had no idea why he and Sam went out with the knowledge that they'll have to go to work the next day, but hey, maybe they're just a little bit crazy, or didn't plan on getting Sam quite so drunk. Ok, well that part was a lie, but Sam had no idea Gabriel wanted some more blackmail material so that he would go out with him again, although it definitely doesn't really work like that… ever.

Only Dean was in the kitchen when Gabriel walked in, currently absorbed in cooking breakfast; Gabriel already up taking the task of running to his side to see what's cooking, "Hey, what's on the menu?"

Dean turned swiftly at the sound of his voice, nearly knocking over the pan he was moving bacon, sausages and mushrooms around in, "Jesus Christ Gabe…"

Dean cut himself off when he saw Gabriel's face, fashionably sporting the bright pink pair of shades. A grin spread across his face whilst he nods approvingly, turning back to the process of cooking, waiting for them to be ready for their sandwiches, while talking, "Sammy's in the shower by the way. He shouldn't be long. You should've seen him this morning Gabe, he was so flus—"

A towel collided with the back of Dean's head, effectively cutting him off from further embarrassing Sam. Gabriel turned to the direction of which the towel had come from, smiling widely when he sees Sam, _not_ in a towel, much to Gabriel's disappointment and walking towards him, "Morning Princess." Gabriel greets him.

"I can't believe you're actually wearing those things."

"They match my eyes, don't you think?" Gabriel lifted them up batted his eyelashes at Sam.

Sam laughed and nudged Gabe's shoulder just as Dean was done with making breakfast, plating up three sandwiches and as they sat down to eat Gabriel and Sam shoulder to shoulder, Dean on the other side of the table Gabriel felt a sort of calm wash over him. Gabriel never stayed over much and it was new, but at the same time it was safe, comfortable, it was where Sam was and that comforted him, he could live like this. He stopped that train of thought before it could hurt him, he was too old, too annoying, too friend like? It didn't matter, it would never happen. He should stop pining and let Sam find someone of his own age that matched his intelligence and could take him out without having to get him drunk to have a good time. The problem was that he couldn't stop himself from wanting to be close to him, it was as if he were a magnet, unable to stop his attraction. Gabriel shrugged, it's not like he's doing any harm at the moment; he could stay close to Sam longer. Gabriel smiled to himself; it was a shitty solution, but he was too happy this morning to ruin it at the moment.

**Chapter seven guys, I hope you like it because it took me countless amounts of poppets and sleep deprived I-don't-know-what-to-do-with-myself nights to get this out. I was going to edit this, but it's too long and I'm tired and I don't know what I'm writing any more. I'm kinda at a pass right now at when to hit you with the pain, I don't know if I've built up enough happy to fuck you guys up yet. We'll see dudes, we'll see. Ahh yes I remember, we finally got more reviews than my first fic and I wanted to thank everyone who's ever reviewed, so here we go: **PandaKatie, Little Miss Scandalous, DieuwertjeRaven, Maknatuna, Dark-An9el, OneTooManyHeadAches, SuperWoman0124, everythingcas, kalfire12 **and** timeywimey27**, and thank you to everyone else who reads this and everything. :'D**


	8. Something I Need

Dean:

Weeks passed and everything started settling into place with Dean, no longer worrying over how to deal with his father's death and what had happened whilst it took place; the scars would always be there, you just don't get over that kind of death, especially when it took place in your own home. Where could you feel safe if not your own house? The small, cardboard box filled with John's most cherished possessions was still hiding silently under the bed frame, but he couldn't bring himself to look inside yet, everything was going so well and he didn't want to ruin it by trying to clean up the remains of his bloody death before he was ready.

Dean and Castiel saw each other at work; most days they would stay late to help clean up before heading home, but both men knew that Castiel needn't be there and neither said anything about it either, instead relishing in the extra time they spent together. They didn't talk often during work, speaking instead with sneaky touches on the shoulder, a hand brushing Dean's, sometimes a casual, light slap on the rear from Dean when he passes, which make Castiel blush and duck his head. They text each other too, late at night when Dean couldn't sleep and just needed that little bit of normal for the lull to wash over him and Castiel was never mad with him, not when Dean had woken him or fell asleep waiting for a reply, he was always understanding if anything a little proud that he'd managed to do better than the prescribed sleeping pills; he didn't know about them, but Dean supposed this is what he'd be bragging about if he knew. Either that or berate him for going against the doctor slash therapist Sam had forced him to see.

So that's how he had gotten to be entirely restless after a really busy Saturday night. He might just clean and help with prep, but the more they cooked the more he cleaned and some of those bastards demanded clean utensils for the same things; it was like they were allergic to putting the spoon they used five seconds ago back in the same pot to get the same sauce, and you gotta get them all shiny or they'll just plain refuse to use them. Don't tell me spoons don't matter, those spoons add up dude. You know how many spoons he had to clean that night? Too fucking many, that's how many. Anyway, Dean had made it home and gone through the whole shabby routine until he was lying on his back in his double bed staring at the ceiling. He'd already tried everything he usually does that gives him a sliver of a chance of falling asleep; closing his eyes desperately trying to coax himself to sleep, covers on, covers off, changing clothes, going to the toilet to settle him, laying in every possible, comfortable – and also a few that weren't - position he could think of before finally giving up and reaching for his phone.

Castiel was barely awake when Dean called him, no sane, healthy person who worked in a kitchen would be; Dean refused to relate what he just thought to himself. Despite how tired he must be Castiel sounded pleased that he'd called and Dean felt simultaneously guilty and delighted that he could muster the energy to deal with him again, "You are having difficulties sleeping again."

Dean sighed down the phone, feeling sorry for Castiel having to deal with him again, but not willing to stop, "Bingo. I'm sorry man. You sound tired."

"It's not a problem Dean; I frequently find myself tired. It is no new information."

Dean smiled at Castiel's reassurance, "So what's the cure for today doc?"

"That depends Mr. Winchester. How awake are you? Due to the tone of your voice I would say you're almost fully awake."

"Your observational skills never cease to amaze me, Cas."

"Perhaps you should try doing something that helps you relax. Excluding you thinking about something relaxing, seeing as that obviously didn't work after the first time I called you; I highly doubt that would change now."

Dean pursed his lips, thinking for a minute before giving Castiel a 'bye, see you soon' and hanging up, but Dean highly doubted Castiel knew how soon Dean intended to make that. Throwing back the covers Dean fumbled in the dark for his keys and unable to pocket his phone due to the lack of pockets on his pyjama bottoms and black tee, he left it where it was. Doubting he'd be gone until morning he excluded the idea of writing a note to Sam and hurried out the door to where his baby was patiently waiting to be reunited with her owner again.

The drive to Castiel's was silent; music unable to fulfill the buzzing in his veins for no particular reason, just the concept of surprising Castiel. Which come to think of it could also go very wrong, he really should have let him know, but it was too late now and Dean would face the consequences like a man. He reached Castiel's apartment building and took the steps two at a time to his floor, knocking on his door without hesitation.

Sam:

The day had gone pretty slowly, these kinds of days always do. Customer complaint rates were a frequent thing, even though most of the food Sam had taken back and had to apologise for was perfectly fine, more than fine actually, but '_the customer's always right.' _The kitchen always made delicious food, but he'd remembered Castiel telling him once that people like that may need to show what authority they have over him, because they're intimidated by his size. Sam had just shrugged it off and carried on like normal, but the more rude people he encountered the more Sam was beginning to think that not only was Castiel right, but their main customer fan base were dicks.

He'd also had trouble all month with Balthazar; the British shit had managed to get a hold of a picture of Sam and Gabriel '_cuddling'_ as he liked to put it, no doubt it had come from Dean originally, and he'd already been yelled at for invasion of privacy which could have gone a lot better had Dean not been laughing through his entire speech. He'd planned it and everything. What? Judging a guy for being bored during work now? Work wasn't safe anymore with that information. He'd chatted with Balthazar quite a bit, but they'd never really been too close and one of those reasons was that when Balthazar had something on someone he didn't leave it alone until something new came up. Before Sam was pretty sure it was Castiel's and Dean's new found relationship, but apparently that got boring when there weren't 'descriptive sex details' involved and he'd moved onto Sam as soon as the picture was in his hand. So far he'd made jokes - which were to be expected, printed off a bunch of them and sticking them in places that no one would expect. He's hid them so well that Sam found another yesterday, folded up tightly and tucked in six months later in the reservations calendar book. The most creative one yet was a platter of food, carefully constructed to represent the photo completely; Balthazar had said he'd taken a photo of that one himself he was so proud. The guy was a child. A child with _way _too much time on his hands.

He'd got off work early today though, thanks to whatever higher power that was over him at that moment and he entertained ideas of going home and sleeping the day away, before calling it quits and just going to Gabriel's for the rest of the day; after of course taking a detour to a twenty four hour convenient store. There was enough coffee there to keep him awake and functioning until the shop closed and then he could go home and sleep through Sunday. Gabriel was kind of busy when Sam arrived, the shop was full of the same regulars sure, Chuck practically inhaling his coffee, his tiny frame shacking with excitement over some new idea he'd gotten as he frantically jotted down notes on his little pad. He was glad, the man was looking crest fallen for weeks, and with writing as his career that couldn't have been a good sign for him, but now he may even get his laptop out again this month. It hadn't been released from its case in days. There was Becky, coffee barely touched as she pined over Chuck who, according to Gabriel, didn't even know her name yet, though blushed thoroughly every time she winked at him or he caught her staring. He was probably too shy. He ought to help them out some time with that. Adam, the guy who never sat in the same seat twice in a row, he drank his coffee _way _too hot, the guy must have some high pain tolerance coupled with a disorder, because wanting to burn all of your innards was not normal. Naomi was sitting in the corner, doing God knows what with all those paper, all Sam knew about her was that she worked at a laser eye surgery clinic and drank way more coffee than she should. The rest of the regulars were faces without names, a blur of information he gets stuck on sometimes. The others were mainly the kind of people to come and collect then leave, not much of a difference to any other coffee shop in that department.

Sam made it over to Gabriel and the look of delighted surprise on his face was more than worth coming here dead on his feet, but Gabriel being Gabriel silently made him a coffee and handed it over before serving the person at the counter.

Castiel:

Castiel's brow crumpled into a frown as he walked over to the door, you didn't need to be buzzed in to get into the apartment, but that didn't mean he got regular visits at night, at times like this he was glad to have a peep hole, another knock sounded and Benny's ears perked up at the noise, but he seemed to lose interest quickly and fell back asleep in his secluded spot, out of sight. Castiel peered through the peep hole and instantly unlocked the door flinging it open; his face torn between thrilled and stunned. Dean was beaming at him; the day hadn't seemed to take any toll on Dean what so ever, and Castiel became increasingly amused as he took in Dean's current state. He was wearing fresh pyjamas, and Castiel remembered Dean telling him at some point that it helped him to sleep if he knew he was clean. He wasn't wearing anything on his feet, a complete disregard for the weather and Castiel suddenly thought of how uncomfortable the drive must have been, and he made a head note to give Dean some slippers or at the least socks before he left. Discounting the other aspects of Dean's appearance the most enticing to Castiel was the fluffy bed hair, perfect for running your fingers through, but it also represented how restless Dean must have felt to come here; a style that could only be achieved by the tossing and turning of a sleepless night. Well, either that or some really hair grabbing sex.

He met Dean's eyes; or rather he tried to seeing as Dean was trailing his gaze down Castiel's bare chest and Castiel instantly blushed under his scrutiny, "Dean, when I advised 'do something that helps you relax' I didn't mean drive here."

Dean smirked, giving Castiel his full attention now, "Sorry Cas, but I wanted to ask if you'd like to come with me."

Castiel frowned again, head lopping to one side. There wasn't really any hesitation in Castiel's mind to say yes in the first place, but his curiosity often got the better of him at times like this, "Where?"

Dean smiled honest and open, "Somewhere that helps me relax."

"If you would wait a moment, I need to collect some clothing."

Dean may have nodded, but Castiel didn't have time to see it, he was already preoccupied with running to his room and throwing on a faded deep blue hoodie, pulling on a pair of socks, and grabbing a pair for Dean. He threw them in Dean's direction, not really looking with an order to 'put them on or contract hypothermia'. Not that socks would really make a difference, but he didn't want Dean to have cold feet and complain. He pocketed his wallet and keys in his hoodie before returning to Dean at the door. After locking up Castiel and Dean walked outside, Dean steering Castiel to his car. And they drove, watching the roads blur outside his window and the yellow streaks leak into black.

The drive was short, but Castiel was still curious, so when they pulled up at a beach he didn't know how to react. It was secluded and small, as if it had floated out to sea and been lost. Dean immediately exited the car, ignoring the need to lock it and stumbled down to what looked like an individual alcove where the grass melted into sand. Castiel followed shortly after, the sand giving a little under his weight, individual grains shifting towards his feet in fluid movements that Castiel could feel even through his socks. When he reached Dean he was looking up at him eyes half lidded and obviously more tired than earlier; the drive must have calmed him considerably. His eyes expectant for a companion and Castiel obliged, sinking into the sand next to him and running his hands through the grains, letting the smooth but rough surface tingle his fingertips as he moved them in shapes, molding the sand like clay and admiring how malleable it was.

His fingertips traced a rock, and he unearthed it clearing the coating of sand that had accumulated on it. The rock was peculiar in colour, natural tones blended into one another; it's shiny surface a pallet of colour, speckled with detail. The shape was regular, but the swirls brought it alive.

Dean shuffled toward him resting his head on Castiel's shoulder, and Castiel wrapped an arm around him pulling him in closer, making him more comfortable. He tilted his head so he could see Dean's face as he handed Dean the rock, insisting he keep it when Dean attempted to return it. He felt Dean smile into his shoulder. His eyelids had drooped completely, the moonlight glistening off of the plains of his face, dipping in between his lips and shadowing the arcs in his features. Castiel had no idea how long they had sat there, half asleep and watching the waves; marveling in each other's company. He watched the light flicker around his features as Dean talked, "Tell me something about you."

Castiel frowned for a minute, unable to think of anything worth knowing, before concluding that it didn't particularly matter, Dean would probably fall asleep through anything long winded so he went with anything that came to mind, "When I was a child my mother used to give me spinach frequently, claiming that it would make me strong."

He paused for a second, glancing at the waves slowly ascending up the shore line, glimmering off the surface and highlighting their molten movements, it was a truly beautiful sight, as if the light was dancing off the shore for them. He continued a moment later, "I hate spinach."

Dean laughed then, causing Castiel to smile and watch the light play along the contours of his face again, before returning his attention to the sea, "Colour?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Ohh, I.. I don't really have any particular favourite colour. You need every colour available to make something beautiful; even something as simple as an eye is flowing with colours; a mixture of a thousand shades and still as bright. True beauty isn't one defined colour; it's everything that creates it that makes it count." Castiel blushed afterwards, figuring it had sounded better in his head.

Although Dean just hummed in reply and Castiel knew he was close to sleep, "Dean, where are your keys?"

Dean simply uncurled his hand revealing the jumble of keys to him and Castiel took them noticing no signs of hesitation in handing them over to him. Dean trusted him, Castiel smiled at the thought, kissing the top of his head in a tender moment. They sat for a while longer and Castiel felt the minute Dean fell asleep, his breathing shallow and his body limp against Castiel.

He woke him slightly and deposited Dean in the passenger seat before driving to his apartment, not wanting to disturb Sam. As they reached the apartment he piloted a half asleep Dean up to his room, sitting him on his bed so he could pull off his shoes and jeans then manhandling him under the covers. He turned to leave content with the couch when Dean's hand flew for him catching his waist in a loose grip, 'dude, it's your bed. Sleep in it' he had said and Castiel bit his lip in thought before toeing off his shoes and socks, shuffling out of his trousers, and sliding next to Dean in his bed, Dean didn't move closer to him, respecting his privacy, but he smiled against the pillow before he dropped off again.

Gabriel:

The customers were rowdy, they usually always were, but do these guys ever sleep? It's probably so busy because they were closing soon and the all-nighters slash workaholics needed their fix; after that they were on their own. The last customer had just left; extra-large, extra strong coffee in hand, leaving a string of fumes trailing behind her. He hadn't even turned to Sam before he started talking, "Do you want to come over?"

Tessa had agreed to close up shop with him tonight, needing additional money, she was happy to stay so he had no qualms with leaving so suddenly, but it was always nice to tease the guy. He turned to face Sam, tapping his fingers against his lips with a completive look on his face, "I don't know princess; it's awfully late. Plus, how do I know you're not really a psycho axe murderer who wants to sacrifice my sweet, sweet body to the dark Lord Satan?"

He watched Sam roll his eyes and hoist a plain, plastic bag onto his lap. He'd missed it when Sam had come in, but the outline suggested something in a tub, he didn't have long to guess though, because the next thing he knew Sam was reaching into the bag and pulling it out saying with a raised brow, "Don't human sacrifices usually require virgins? Anyway, would a satanic, psycho, axe murderer offer you gummy bears?"

He swung the bucket over the top of the counter and Gabriel's eyes lit up, _'Hell. Fucking. Yes_.', "Actually, that's a pretty sure fire way to get me into anyone's car so… yes. Yes they would."

He turned to Tessa next, question to leave ready on his tongue, but she just waved him off smiling, "Four for you Tessa, you go Tessa."

She shook her head un-amused as Gabriel grabbed his things and left mumbling to Sam, "Pedophiles coax people into their cars with candy too princess; you sure you don't want to tell me something?"

Sam ignored him in favour of opening his car and simultaneously attempting to stop him from wrestling the pot out from underneath Sam's arm, but giving up after he started to tickle him. Gabriel ran off giddily to the other side of the car, thrilled with his success; already clawing at the lid, looking to anyone watching like he was trying to physically tear through it. When Sam unlocked the car Gabriel slid into one of the back seats, and when Sam gave him a questioning look he hugged the sweets tightly against his chest and replied with, "I don't want you taking my babies away from me."

"Babies? You do realise you are _eating_ your 'babies' right now, right?" Sam turned back to the wheel, murmuring and taking off towards his house, "Calling me a satanic, psycho, axe murderer, you're a fucking deluded, baby eating, cannibal."

They drove in silence, not by choice, but by the fact that Sam couldn't understand a gummy mouthed word of what he was saying and Gabriel was too absorbed in the task of how many individual bears he could fit in his mouth all at one time. They reached Sam's house and he clambered out, opening the door with his own key, not because he was in a hurry, it was literally just because he liked to remind Sam that his house was always open to his pranks, although Sam could easily retaliate as Gabriel had also given Sam a key to his place; the reason being emergencies, but that turned into whenever either of them decided the come round unannounced. Sam followed shortly behind, closing the door and taking a detour down the hall as Gabriel inspected the film pile for one of his favourites, cutting the investigation short when he found Iron Man. Sam returned when Gabriel was popping the disc into the player, gummy bears still constricted to his custody, "Dean's not home yet."

"Don't worry about it, Sam. He's probably out prancing around with Castiel."

He turned around to see Sam lounging across the sofa, a duvet bunched around his body so Gabriel swiped the remote from the side table, approached the couch and daintily twirled before falling straight onto Sam in a fake faint with a sigh. Sam jolted, and wrapped Gabriel up where he lay, like a burrito in retaliation, but Gabriel rolled free as soon as Sam's hands weren't holding him in place then wriggled under the duvet maybe a little closer to Sam than is recommended for friendship; pressing play and finally sharing the gummy bears with Sam. They didn't last long. Sam always said his stomach was a bottomless pit, and he was starting to wonder after he managed to finish the pot with minimal help from Sam who claimed to be full.

A little more than half an hour later Gabriel was feeling more tired and groggy than before, the novelty of eating one of his favourite sweets nearly completely worn off, and replaced with a pressing need for rest. He didn't need to look at Sam to know that he was contently relaxed. Sinking lower into the blankets he could feel his eye lids start to droop and the images on the screen blur into one extraordinary blob of colourful swirls. His body was starting to shut down for the night, his eye's merely slits and he started leaning towards Sam, slowly sliding until his head was resting in his lap, and took the lack of reaction as a good sign, not that he particularly cared at this moment in time. His eye lids closed completely. '_Damn, I'm going to miss my favourite part.'_

**Okay, wow. So it's been longer than I remember since I updated this so hopefully I'll still have people waiting for this chapter, but it's almost four thousand words, that my friends is that size of a smut fanfiction sometimes. I kind of have an idea for the next chapter and I hope you guys didn't think this update was too dumb; you're all awesome for not giving up on me yet. How do you like Season Eight, because it's almost over? Anyway it's like 3am so goodbye and goodnight. Hope you enjoyed. I don't even know why I write these little authors notes things? :D**


End file.
